Bad Ideas Tend To Produce Great Entertainment
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Malik suggests that he and Ryou do something fun...Seventh in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies Flies In The Summer Again with the seventh installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

I hope you enjoy this and review! I tried my best with this prompt and I hope it doesn't sound too awkward!

Also, I mentioned the massage chair from my other story called Massage Chair Madness.

Featured Characters:

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

-Marik Ishtar as Malik

-Yami Bakura as Bakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "This is a terrible, horrible, and incredibly foolish idea. Let's do it and see what happens!"

...

* * *

Ryou stared at his friend, looking up from the book in his hands and wondering if he had heard Malik correctly. "What did you say?"

Malik rolled his eyes at the white haired male from where he sat in his massage chair. "Ryou, I've explained this twice to you already. We haven't done anything together in a while and I think we should do something spontaneous like, I don't know, getting matching tattoos or something!"

"No," Ryou said firmly. "We are not getting tattoos."

"Fine. No tattoos," Malik said. "But we need to do something fun. Oooh. We could put Mentos in our yamis drinks. That would be fun."

"Do you want to die?" Ryou asked, looking at his friend as though he was insane, which he likely was with a suggestion like that. "And how would we even be able to do something like that without them noticing?"

"Fair point," Malik said. Ryou figured this was in response to his second question rather than the first one, which made the white haired hikari worry even more about his friend's sanity. "What about we go to a movie?"

Ryou smiled at the idea. Now that was a better idea. "What did you have in mind?"

"Slasher Sixteen," Malik replied with excitement.

Ryou paled. "I don't want to see that! I'll have nightmares for weeks!"

"Ughh, sissie," Malik muttered and deflated at the rejection. Then he brightened quickly. "How about we prank call some of our friends?"

"And say what?" Ryou questioned with an eyebrow raised. "They've won a year of free meals at a local restaurant?"

"Sure why not?" Malik asked. "We could totally say that for Jonouchi or Honda. Good idea Ryou!"

"No. We are not doing that," Ryou said quickly, seeing quickly where this would lead. "It's mean and they're our friends."

"Come on Ryou. Live a little!" Malik argued with a groan. "You never do anything risky and it's not like it'll hurt anyone."

Ryou was silent as he considered his friend's words. "What if they found out it's us?"

"They won't. We'll call privately," Malik said.

The white haired male fell silent again, thinking about the proposition and trying not to look at Malik's expectant and oh so hopeful face. He'd never done something like this before and it really didn't seem like it would hurt anyone. Maybe he could prank call this one time.

"This is a terrible, horrible, and incredibly foolish idea," Ryou said slowly before a smile formed on his face. "Let's do it and see what happens!"

…

It wasn't until his kitchen phone started ringing that Ryou started to reconsider his decision.

"Malik, I don't know abo-" Ryou started with a slightly panicked expression.

"Shh! He might pick up," Malik hissed just as a voice came through the phone.

"Hello?" came the voice.

"Hello, is this Hiroto Honda?" Malik asked putting the phone on speaker.

"Yes, it is," Honda answered, but sounded hesitant. "You sound familiar. Do I know you?"

"Uhh no," Malik answered, dropping his voice a few octaves and faking a cough. "Sorry. I'm a bit under the weather."

Before Ryou could stop himself, he let out a small giggle that he immediately covered up with his hand. Encouraged by this, Malik stood tall and continued speaking in the silly voice.

"Anyway, I just want to inform you that you won a full year of free meals at uhh Sora's Ramen and Kaitenzushi!" Malik lied easily with Ryou suppressing his laughs all the while.

"Oh wow! Are you serious?!" Honda exclaimed. "This is great! But I've never even heard of you guys. What's the address? I'm going for my first meal right now!"

"Oh it's uhh…Applewood Steak Drive!" Malik made up on the spot. Ryou let another one of his giggles loose before putting a lid on it again.

"Applewood Steak Drive? I've never heard of that street before," Honda said before asking without any suspicion. "Is that like a new street or something?"

"Uhh yeah. Yeah, it's a new street," Malik added, looking over at Ryou, who looked like he was about to die from concealing his laughter. "Just come on over and we'll be more than happy to give you your first meal."

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Honda's said excitedly. "Thanks a bunch!"

Then the phone clicked audibly and Ryou couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst into laughter and had to catch himself on the kitchen counter before he slipped and fell onto the floor with Malik following suit in his laughter.

About a moment passed before the teenagers heard a door from upstairs open forcibly and heard a loud voice say, "Shut up!"

They quieted their laughter and looked up to see a fuming Bakura with his hands on the stair railing. "What the hell is so funny that you idiots feel the need to laugh so bloody loud?"

"Nothing," the two males said at the same time.

Bakura growled at the answer with a glare that could have melted iron. "Well, if you're going to laugh about nothing, laugh quietly or shut the hell up!"

With that, the Egyptian returned to his room, slamming the door behind him with more force than was necessary.

When the yami was gone, the two hikaris looked at one another and started laughing all over again, but more quietly as to not piss off the former spirit even more.

"Applewood Steak Drive? Really Marik?" Ryou asked with a small snort.

"I couldn't think of anything else," Malik argued with a smile. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I suppose not," the white haired male answered with a smile of his own. "I think I'd like to try the next one."

"Who do you want to call next?" Malik asked, handing the phone over.

Ryou hummed in thought before answering with a mischievous smile. "Anzu."

Malik matched his friend's smile as he began dialing the number. This may be more fun than he anticipated.

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
